The Loving Kind
by rosie246
Summary: Draco's forced Ginny away and he's a foul for it, and knows it. Inspiration from a Girls Aloud Song.


Disclaimer: All the good parts belong to JKRowling :)

* * *

_The Loving Kind_

How had he let her go, he wondered while he looked at her laughing picture in the paper, it must have been the most stupid thing he had ever done and he'd done a lot of stupid things in his life.

He'd panicked about who she was, who he was, what people would say. He'd got nasty and forced her away and it was the worst thing he could have ever done to himself. He could think of the times when they first got together and he'd sat and gushed like a girl at Blaise about how great she was, how her spark calmed his mean streak and how when she was around he wanted, no actually he needed to be a better person for her.

6 months was all they lasted, their semi secret relationship full of passion and love had lasted just 6 months and it was all his fault. It could of, would of lasted forever he was sure because she had so much love in her and he should have never let her go. Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy madly in love who would have thought eh?

He could remember the break up like it was yesterday, she'd come to his room as always on a Tuesday night. Hermione and Ginny always snuck in on a Tuesday, Hermione could get Harry's cloak easily somehow on a Tuesday. She'd known immediately something was wrong when she'd entered because she'd asked him straight away and then he'd blown up. Now he thought back on it he couldn't really remember what he'd said to her, well actually what he'd screamed at her.

He must have shouted for at least an hour because his voice was raw afterwards and she was silently crying but only because she was too strong to make a scene when crying and that had angered him even more. He taunted and belittled her and her family, he shouted and snarled, he pushed her and threw all his things around. But she just looked at him with sad eyes, never once rising to his bait. If he was honest with himself, he was hoping she'd give him a reason to hate her. If she'd hit him, or screamed back at him then he could hate her and not feel like it was all his fault but she hadn't, she never would.

"You needed to be good Draco, to be better than your family but your not are you? You're an idiot." she'd whispered and left. Dignified and beautiful. Always beautiful.

That was the last time she'd spoken to him, and that had been two years ago. When they had been at school and passed in the hallways she wouldn't look at him or even acknowledge his presence at all. He'd been even more of an idiot not to apologise, not to grab her in the hallway and kiss the life out of her and make her come back but he'd been to up himself to admit he was wrong. That's what Blaise had said anyway, that he was up himself and that he, Draco Malfoy made Blaise sick.

Now here he was looking at her laughing on the front page of the daily prophet with the equally smiling Blaise and Hermione. He'd quickly read the article and found out that Blaise had proposed last night with the help of Ginny, it had said that Ginny and Blaise had planned and decorated one of her many restaurants as a surprise for Hermione and that Hermione had agreed immediately and that the couple had never been happier. The prophet had even congratulated the couple.

His friendship with Blaise had quickly died after his break up with Ginny, at first he'd thought it was just because Blaise had still wanted a shag and he'd be back but then they'd gone public and Blaise was always with one of the golden trio or Ginny and he realised that those girls had changed him. They'd changed everyone and Draco was so jealous of what Blaise had, the chances of any making up in their friendship quickly died.

He'd watched them all for the last two years with regret at the front of his mind, just to make sure they were ok. He had been so proud of Ginny when she'd made good use of her amazing cooking skills and opened her own restaurant called te amo, it had immediately become a huge success and she'd been able to open a chain of restaurants all across the wizarding world, he'd heard she was even going to open a muggle version. He often saw photos of her in the prophet and could only think that she had got more beautiful, she almost glowed with passion and everytime he saw her like the first he'd ever seen her, his heart swelled. Blaise had kept his family business going and under his control it was blooming nicely, he'd made significant profits, he was also funding Hermione's research into some disease and she was working part time with Professor Snape.

They were all happy and healthy and he couldn't have been more jealous. When he was younger and his father had taught him all about being a Malfoy he'd never imagined he'd be sitting alone. And he truly was alone, his parents had died shortly after he'd left Hogwarts and left him in charge of the family business and all the small company's they'd accumulated over the years, he was doing well, trying to make changes within the company so that it was actually a family business that cared. He was trying to be better than a Malfoy, he was trying to be better for her. But does she even notice, he though.

That morning while staring at her laughing on the prophet he'd come up with his most foolish yet brilliant plan in his opinion. He was going to win her back, he was going to win them all back. And with that thought, for the first time since he could remember he went to work with a spring in his step.

* * *

te amo = i love you (spanish)

Im just testing the waters with this one, im not too confident with my writing which i sure pretty much everyone can tell and i know this needs to have a second chapter but i would really like some reviews just cause i dont have a clue what im doing to be honest. Anyhoo thanks so much for reading, it really means so much to me x


End file.
